Secrets Of My Family
by Ohyesidid
Summary: Sequel to 'Secrets Of The Sinner'. G Callen has made his decision to be with his family giving up LA to go to Chicago with them. Just because he leaves LA doesn't mean he has been forgotten. Or that he went alone, will he be able to keep Marty and Avery safe?
1. Soon

I do not own NCIS LA or the characters.

555555555555555555555555555

Sam takes my impending move well, I tell him later that day while we are driving back from a suspect's house. "As long as this is what you want I'm willing to support you G. Have you told Hetty yet?" I shake my head no, I'm planning on telling her later.

I check my phone again as we walk into mission, knowing full well there is no way Marty and Avery could have landed yet. "When do you plan to leave?" I don't say anything as we get to our desks, "Not for a couple of months, it will take time to get everything moving now that I own a house."

I hear Sam laugh knowing why I now own the house and why it's the one thing really holding me back. Kensi comes in after that with a lead, "So, did it go well this morning?" I nod telling them how Avery didn't want to go.

It takes hours to track down the brother and find the money, I swear it's like the bad guys aren't even trying to get away with it anymore. This has to be the fastest case I have ever solved and I got the paperwork done too.

I make it home late due to Sam wanting to bond over drinks to an empty house and I suddenly feel lonely. I miss them and they've only been gone for 12 hours, I know I'm going to do everything I can to get to Chicago.

I am so lost in my thoughts I don't even realize they never called me before I fall asleep on the couch. I do remember when my phone rings hours later. "Uncle G!" I smile as I hear Avery's voice on the phone and I miss her even more.

"Hey sweetie I've been waiting for you to call." I stand up and make my way to the kitchen and the still fully stocked fridge. "You have? I'm sorries Uncle G, we fell asleep and daddy had to go to work and the mean babysitter wouldn't let me call you."

I laugh until I realize that Marty must still be at work if he went after getting her home and getting a babysitter over. "Who is there with you Avery?" I can tell she doesn't want to tell me meaning she called me without telling her babysitter.

"Avery?" She sighs and tells me her daddy's friend Kevin is there making her food. I sigh and talk to her some more making her promise to tell her dad she called me. "I promises." I smile telling her I love her and go back to sleep myself, not one for food I have to make myself.

I go in early the next day to talk to Hetty about my move and about a transfer, I know there is a NCIS office in Chicago. I don't want to throw away all the years I put into this job, "Hetty."

I'm glad she is here I don't want this getting out just yet, still wanting to get it all in the works first. "Mr. Callen what can I do for you?"

"I want to put in for a transfer." Well, there it is out there in the open no taking it back now, she takes a long moment to look me over and the silence takes on a mind of its own. She is the only person ever to make me nervous and that's saying a lot.

"I take it this transfer will be to Chicago?" I nod, "They are my family and as much as I love it here I want to be close to them. I miss them already and they just left, Marty won't move here because of Mia."

She nods and I get up to leave, "I will make the necessary calls Mr. Callen." I nod at her telling her my goal is two months at the latest as I still have to sell the house.

After spending the entire day doing paperwork I call a team meeting in OPS, Nell and Eric seem confused, while Sam looks unconcerned. When Kensi comes in I tell them my plan getting mixed reactions.

"Move? Callen you can't move, what about NCIS and the team?" Kensi asks while Eric and Sam look thoughtful. "I have thought this through Kensi I want to be close to them and I can't do that from here and Marty isn't ever coming back here for good."

I leave knowing it will take time to accept it I am almost to my desk when my phone rings, "Hey Marty."

"Hey, so Avery just told me that she called you after Kevin told her no, so she is currently pouting in timeout." I laugh I can imagine Avery pouting at her dad and him cracking because his baby is upset.

"Yeah, I know you guys just got back and are still tired I hope she isn't in too much trouble." He laughs telling me no, it's only so she understands she has to listen to the adult in charge no matter who she wants to call.

"I explained to Kevin after that she can call you if she wants but he was right, she didn't need to do it at that moment." I give him an update on my impending move which surprise him, "That is fast G."

I tell him I don't want to wait and that I want to be there as soon as possible. I call the realtor the next day putting my house on the market, Marty offered to find something there for me and I agree. I want them to like where I live and I also don't want to have to go house shopping again.

I told him an apartment is fine and I want to be close to where they live. A couple of days later I find myself sleeping on Sam's couch while the realtor shows off my house, not that I needed to leave. It is just lonely without them there not that I would ever say it aloud, luckily Sam doesn't ask when I show up at his place.

Within a few weeks I have an offer on my house and a transfer set for two weeks after that.

I call Marty and Avery often not caring about my phone bill. I have almost everything ready but I all of a sudden get this sinking feeling in my stomach. Like something bad is going to happen and I send Marty a text to watch his back.

Even Sam agrees with me, until or unless something happens life must go on and Hetty wants me to pick some replacement agents for me and another because Kensi really needs a partner.

99999999999999999999999999

Ta da I knew I would do a squeal eventually, only took me three months. I'm working on a squeal for 'Remember Me' too for anyone waiting on it, it is happening.


	2. Tick Tock

I do not own NCIS LA or the awesome characters.

777777777777777777777777777777

I finally manage to get rid of all the furniture and things I don't need, knowing I can just buy whatever I needed in Chicago. I walk into OPS making plans in my head on what's left to do and when I need to do it. I want to just leave now, get on a plane and go to Chicago, not worrying about the house and what little I own but just going.

I stop at my desk and drop off my stuff before I go and meet the new agent that is supposed to be Kensi's new partner. He is tall and fast on his feet, on paper he looks better than good but I know better.

The file can say whatever it wants but that doesn't mean the guy is any good. "Sam, you seen him yet?" He shakes his head looking me up and down which I see and return with a glare. "Yes, Sam?"

He just gives me a smile before turning away, "Mr. Callen this is Agent Jackson." I turn to see Hetty and the new agent standing by my desk. I shake the guys hand and look him over, he stands tall, meeting my gaze when he speaks, his voice is firm.

"Agent Callen." I shake his hand before taking him to the gym, not the usual place for a meeting but really what would a better place be. So I can see if he can fight while answering my questions at the same time, looking the guy over I like him but I need to see his moves.

I don't go easy on him either, "Where are you from? You drink coffee? Where have you worked so far? Have you ever lost a partner?" Like that for a while when I see Sam leaning against the wall and he takes over the physical part as I keep asking questions.

It takes a few hours before I decide I like the guy enough for Kensi to have as a partner. Since this was the third guy I talked to, he is the best out of all of them.

I didn't even have to look for my own replacement, he kind of fell out of the sky. He and I worked together a long time ago and I've kept up on what he has been doing. Hetty agreed with me when he came into OPS for a case and we got talking about how he was looking to put together a team.

James Loekle has been in the business as long as I have and he is just as good. It only took me a week to get the two replacement team members and everything in place. I am watching Kensi and Jackson talking and smile to myself, it isn't perfect but I know it will work, when my phone rings.

"Callen?" I hear silence before a little voice comes over the line in tears. "Uncle G." I frown when I hear her sniffling. "Avery? Baby what's wrong?" I spend a couple minutes trying to get her to talk to me before finally getting her to take the phone to her dad.

"Daddy…daddy wakes ups." I hear some movement before the phone is passed over to Marty. I can hear Avery crying still and really wish someone would tell me what's going on.

"G?" I sigh when Marty finally gets on the phone, "Hey, what's going on?" I hear movement again and Marty sighing. "I'm sorry G it was supposed to be a surprise, I didn't realize she would get so upset."

I move into an empty room the last thing I need is someone thinking I'm sensitive or something. "What is it?"

"I told her we were moving but I got called away to work before I could tell her the rest." Moving? Why are they moving? That doesn't make sense to me after all I'm going to them, why move? "Where are you going?"

Marty takes a deep breath before he answers me, " I found you a apartment near the station and a couple miles from the NCIS building." I nod as he speaks, still very confused as to why this would upset Avery so much to have her calling me in tears.

"Alright that sounds good Marty I trust your judgement but why does that have Avery so upset?" Maybe I'm too old to understand the mind of a small kid but I'm so confused and more than a little concerened.

"What I didn't get to tell her beacuse I was hoping to talk to you first but she is a kid and I couldn't tell her nothing when she gave me those baby blue puppy eyes." I can't stop myself from smiling as he rambles on, I don't think I have ever heard him sound so nervous before.

"Marty, I have to get back to work soon and you haven't told me anything yet."

"Right, well I was thinking since you're moving out here to be near us and I know Avery and I are looking forward to it. That the three of us could move into this apartment together, I mean my lease is up at the end of the month, there's more than enough room for all of us."

I am stunned into silence, it's not something that happens often. "G?" I don't respond right away which apperntly was a bad thing, "Look we don't have too. It's just we really enjoyed all of us in one house and I dont know um..."

I shake myself out of the daze I fell into enough to respond, "No Marty I think it's a great idea."

I can tell he is smiling, "I'm sending my stuff out tomorrow when you send me the address and I should be there the end of next week. But why was Avery so upset?"

"She thought we were moving away without you, I'll set her straight, I didn't know she was so upset about it."

We spend a couple minutes talking and finalizing everything. Before I see Sam coming my way and hang up to get back to work. I can't wait until I'm on my way and get to move in with my family.

I tell Sam about the change of plans smiling the whole time, thinking about how nervous Marty sounded. "I'm going to miss you man, I already changed my vacation to Chicago in a couple of months."

That means a lot Sam always goes to see his old Seal buddies this time of year.

The next week goes by so fast and before i know it the team is sending me off at the airport. I shake Hetty's hand, hug Sam and Kensi. I called Nell eairler to say goodbye since I knew she couldn't be here.

Eric hangs back until it's just me, him and Sam waiting for my plan to be called. "Avery called me to tell me that she's going to be making you dinner." I laugh at Eric. Avery really took to him when they came to visit and she calls him almost as much as she calls me.

Ten minutes later I'm on my plane on my way to Chicago. Here I come.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Sorry about the delay my computer kept freezing after every two words and I would have to exit and then go back in. I had to switch to another computer just to finish this one until I get mine fixed, however long that takes. So I plan to continue but it may take me a little longer than usual.


End file.
